Ballast blocks and similar anchoring and building blocks are commonly used for a variety of structures and purposes. One such important use of ballast blocks are as foundational mounts to support solar panels and their supporting systems. There is currently no ballast block member or means of fabricating a ballast block which accomplishes this need and which also is relatively easy to construct and has the versatility of selective placement at the end use location.